Watermelons & Dinners
by t0shiro
Summary: It's a normal day for both of the childhood friends: Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya in Soul Society. And one day, Toshiro bumps into the 5th Divion's Captain and Lieutenant. Momo asks Toshiro to join them, but little did they know it would not be just a regular dinner.


A/N: My first fanfic guys! Hehe. Anyways, a disclaimer: _**I do not own Bleach.**_

The weather in Soul Society was the same as ever: blue skies with no traces of clouds or of the sort. And like any other ordinary day, the Shinigamis were busy either writing, filing, or recording reports.

"Ah… Momo! We're finally done! Let's go out to eat. Yes?"

"We? I finished most of the reports, taichou. You came here just 5 minutes ago. Anyway… why not? Actually, we don't need to go out though. I'll cook."

The two left Momo's office and as they walked towards her room, they bumped into Toshiro.

"Oh, hi Shiro-chan!"

As soon as he saw her, Toshiro had a soft on a smile on face, since he knew his old childhood friend was back to normal. Momo no longer cried over Aizen and she recovered from the whole situation. But Toshiro immediately frowned at the sight of her captain, Shinji, who had his arm slung around Momo. He pretended not to notice and began," C-captain Hitsugaya! It's captain Hitsugaya!"

"Hehe! Suuuure. Anyways, Hitsugaya-kun, we're going to my place to eat! Would you like to join us? I'll invite Matsumoto and Kira as well. Oh, and maybe Rose-taichou?"

As usual, Momo had her sweet smile on her face. According to Toshiro, it was a killer smile. There's probably no way he could turn her down like that.

Shinji took off his arm around Momo and patted her head. "Ehh.. you sure Hinamori-kun? Hitsugaya, you look kinda busy."

Momo was still smiling at Toshiro for his response, while Shinji had his toothy smile on his face. But it was true: Toshiro had tons of reports that were unfinished, and it'd seem irresponsible for him to leave it like that. Then again, Momo's cooking? He would most certainly try it out.

"Yeah, I 'll go with you." As soon as Toshiro gave his response, Momo smiled even bigger.

"Great!" She grabbed his arm and walked ahead of her captain. "Shinji-Taichou, let's go!"

"Wha-H-hinamori!" Toshiro was obviously blushing. He didn't remember when the last time Momo took his arms to go someplace, and he hasn't seen her happy since the whole incident.

As soon as Momo, Shinji and Toshiro reached her door, they saw Rangiku and Kira running towards them.

"Ah! Hinamori!" The two drunkards said at the same time.

Momo smiled, but then immediately let go of Toshiro's arm as soon as she saw Kira almost falling down.

"Waaaugh! Kira! Be careful!"

"Huh. What are you two drunk kids doing here." Shinji looked at the two lieutenants.

Before Toshiro could shout at Matsumoto, she stopped him.

"Ahhhh…" Rangiku hiccuped. "Ah… hold up captain. Whoooooaaaa…" She was swaying back and forth while Kira was laughing. "Ah, don't captain. We were on our way to Hinamori's because we were hungry. I had feeling she'd make something delicious today." Rangiku hiccuped.

"Yes! Momo, you _will_ make us something today right?" Kira was wide-eyed and had a huge smile on his face.

"Hehe! Of course!" Momo giggled.

They all entered the room and sat themselves down near the table. Momo went straight to the kitchen, put on her apron and began cooking. As much as Toshiro wanted to taste Momo's cooking, he had to get his reports finished. _Maybe next time_, he sighed.

"Eh… Hinamori. I'd love to stay here but, Rangiku -" He glared at Rangiku who kept giggling. "- and I need to finish our reports. Sorry about that." He got up and tried to drag Matsumoto out the door.

"Oh… ah! Well, please stop by when you're done! I'll be saving you some, okay?" Momo turned away from the stove and smiled. "You better come back or the food will be a waste."

"Y-yeah.." After seeing her smile, Toshiro quickly turned away so Momo wouldn't see him blushing. "I'll be back then."

The 10th division captain and drunk lieutenant left seconds later, and a little while after, Momo's cooking was finished. She brought the chicken katsu, rice, and miso soup on the table.

Shinji and Kira were drooling and quickly clapped their hands, "Let's eat!"

While the two men were eating, Momo went to get drinks from the fridge. She opened it and spotted the watermelon she bought yesterday. She had already sliced it into pieces for Toshiro.

"Ahhh! This is so great!"  
"Hehehe, Rose-taichou is missing out!"  
"Heh… don't call him here."  
"Mmmfff I know! He'll eat all of this." "Maammffphh gotta keep everything to us mmmfff.."

"Yeah, you better come back Shiro-chan."

It was around mid-night when the two men left Momo's place.

"Thank you Momo!" said a sleepy Kira. "Your cooking is great as always! I'll be back when you make cookies!"

"Ahh… looks like I'll have to take this guy home… anyways… Momo, thanks for the meal AND for finishing up the reports. You're a really great lieutenant." Shinji had a big smile on his face and soon enough, both men had disappeared.

"Hehe! That taichou…" She enjoyed their company, but she wished Toshiro would've stayed longer. She sighed as she cleaned the kitchen. Momo was lucky to save some chicken katsu and miso soup left for Toshiro. It was difficult since Kira and Shinji seemed to be eating everything non-stop. Momo yawned and sat next to the table.  
'_Ahh.. he'll probably come tomorrow…_'

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Toshiro opened the door with a tired look on his face. "Hey, Hinamori."

Although he was tired, he managed to smile. It was the same for Momo herself, and she smiled back.

"Hitsugaya-kun! I thought you wouldn't come. I'd be hurt you if you wasted the food. Anyway…"

She got up from the table and sat down the captain. Momo took out the leftovers and presented it to Toshiro.

"Shinji-taichou and Kira were eating everything, so this is what I managed to get."

"Its capt- ohh well. Just this once. Anyway, thanks. "He tried to hide his face since it was burning red. He couldn't believe he'd actually taste one of Momo's cooking!

"Hehe! You're welcome. Oh, there's some watermelon in the fridge."

Momo walked towards the fridge in the kitchen to take it out.

"I thought of you when I got this! And I wondered if I bought it, you'd come eat it with me."

Toshiro almost choked on his food when he heard that. Momo thought of him?! He thought she only had time for her captain! Not only did Momo make the food for him, but she THOUGHT of him! Now Toshiro's face was bright red as the sun. Momo sat herself down next to Toshiro and smiled.

"Is the food okay?"

Toshiro, who was stuffing his face with food, managed to say, "Yeah!" He was still blushing when he noticed Momo was sitting right next to him. The little lieutenant smiled in delight.

She took out a watermelon slice and began to say, "Hurry and finish your food. I don't want to be the only one eating watermelon."

"Mmmfff yeah." was all Toshiro could say.

As he ate, he scanned the room. It obviously screamed the name, 'Momo.' It may be tiny, but many stacks of books, and sketch pads seemed to fit. He noticed 3 picture frames on a small table though.

One picture included Momo herself with the WRSA. And as usual, she had her big bright smile on. Toshiro chuckled, but Momo didn't seem to notice as she ate.

The second frame included Momo and Shinji. Both lieutenant and captain were smiling. In the picture, both shown their biggest smile, but of course, Shinji's was the biggest. He also had his arm slung around Momo, so it kinda ticked off Toshiro.

The third frame consisted of no photo at all but a sticky note attached. The handwriting was small, but Toshiro managed to read it: 'get a picture with Shiro-chan!'

There was a small 'thump' after he read it, and he found out Momo fell asleep. On his shoulders, that is. It seemed like she finished eating her watermelon without Toshiro. But her head! On HIS shoulder! Toshiro's face turned completely red again, and this time, there was no need to hide it. He chuckled to himself as he ate his last spoonful of rice.

And he had an idea.

He carefully laid Momo down, and searched for a camera. Snooping around was kinda bad, but since Toshiro was her childhood friend, he figured it'd be an exception. After awhile, he found it. A place where he should've looked first: behind the picture frames.

He grabbed it and set it on the table.

"Okay, l'see…"

He positioned the sleepy Momo's head on Toshiro's shoulder just like a while ago. He had one arm around Momo while holding the camera and another that had a watermelon slice. Before he took the picture, he had a small smile on his face.

He set down the camera, but still had his arm around Momo. And during the whole time he ate his watermelon, Toshiro had the biggest smile on his face, maybe bigger than Shinji.

After finishing his slice, he laid down Momo again to put back the remaining watermelon slices back in the fridge. He looked around the room for a futon, since he could not ever leave Momo like that. And once he found one, he carefully carried her into it, and tucked in her nicely.

"You look so peaceful."

Toshiro sat next to her and smiled. Momo turned in her futon, in a direction where Toshiro could only see her back.

"Y-you're awake?!" But as it turned out, she was sleeping.

Toshiro yawned as he watched Momo sleep.

"Ah.. Momo. You're asleep and you won't hear this. Hmm… Momo. I'll stop calling you Hinamori once we get older. Waaay older. Heh. Anyway. I'm really glad to see you happy again. And the food you made today, thanks. It was great. But hey… if anything were to happen again… well uhh… I'll always be by your side. No matter what. Even if the whole world has turned against you, i'll always be by your side. Trust me. I'll never hurt you again so….tru…s…t…m..e…"

Toshiro fell asleep.

Although Momo was turned around, she was awake. She smiled and giggled.

"Thank you, Shiro."

A/N:  
Toshiro's mini speech was a from a video I watched a week ago(?) which was a Bleach game! (He actually said it when Momo was asleep. Apparently she was hurt, and Toshiro had to find these "shards" to cure her.) Okay, that's kinda okay for a first timer, right? ^_^


End file.
